


He's on Life Support?

by Mae01



Series: Marauders Modern AU [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fanfiction, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), One Shot, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae01/pseuds/Mae01
Summary: Lyall Lupin has stroke and Remus goes to see him one last time.“Dad… Dad is on life support?...” He finally managed to say.“Yes,” his mother responded, not sparing her son a look.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Marauders Modern AU [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138295
Kudos: 18





	He's on Life Support?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand-alone work. There are other stories in the universe, but you do not need to read other stories to understand this one.
> 
> I do not own any Harry Potter characters all characters belong to JK Rowling.

“... Are you serious?”

“Of course I am.”

“Okay. I’ll be there after I’m done work.”

Remus hung up the phone and walked back into The Order.

“Hey, love,” Lily said with a smile as Remus returned to work. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes,” Remus replied in a tone that signalled nothing was wrong.

“Alright.”

After his shift ended, Remus said goodbye to Lily and drove home. When he opened the door, he was greeted by his husband calling to him from the couch.

“Hey, Moons,” he called. “How was work?”

“It was okay,” Remus replied tiredly. As he walked into the living room and sat beside his husband, he continued. “Can we talk for a second?”

“Of course,” Sirius said, sitting up straight with a look of confusion. “What’s going on?”

“I need to leave for a couple of days,” Remus said, head in his hands.

“Why? What’s going on, Remus?”

“My father had a stroke and he’s in the hospital. It’s not looking too good.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Moony...”

“It’s fine,” Remus said with a shake of his head. “Are you alright if I take the car?”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“No,” Remus immediately replied.

“Are you sure? It’s not-”

“I know, Sirius,” he replied, rubbing his eyes in frustration. “It’s honestly not that big of a deal and I don’t want to make it a big deal.”

“But he’s your dad-”

“Well, he hasn’t acted like one for my whole life so I highly doubt that will change in the next 72 hours or so.”

Sirius reached out to hold his husband’s hand and sat quietly for a couple of moments. He knew that Remus wasn’t mad at him and wasn’t trying to push his frustrations onto him. Sirius knew that Remus wasn’t trying to shut him out but he was only doing what he was always so used to doing. Sitting quietly and holding his husband’s hand, Sirius thought about what to say.

“Okay,” he finally started quietly. “You want to go by yourself and that is okay. Just call me in the morning and evenings, okay? I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“You sure?” Remus muttered quietly.

“Of course. If you need me there or just need to sit on the phone with you, I’ll do it. Just call me in the mornings and evenings and if you need me. Keep me updated, okay?”

“Thank you, love.”

“You’re welcome. Let’s get you packed.”

Sirius helped Remus get his things packed. While Remus was double-checking everything and getting the last of his things packed, Sirius quietly snuck out of the room to pack a small bag of surprises and smuggled it into the duffle bag without Remus noticing. After placing the last things in his bag, Remus zipped the duffle bag up and brought it out to the car. Standing on the driveway, Sirius pulled his partner into a hug and kissed his head.

“I love you, Remus.”

“I love you too.”

“Call me when you get settled?”

“Of course...”

“What do you need me to do?”

“What?”

“What do you need me to do, Remus? Do you want some encouraging words? Do you want me to make you a coffee for the drive? Should I get Lily? What can I do to make this easier?”

“Just hold me for a moment.”

“Okay,” Sirius responded quietly, tightening his arms around Remus.

Remus was taller that Sirius, the height difference between the two was obvious. But right now? Right now, Remus had his head leaning on Sirius’ shoulder which made him not only look shorter but look smaller as well. It made it harder for Sirius to be the comforter in hugs, but they found a way. Looking over his lover’s head, he could see the confused and anxious looks of James and Lily through their living room window as they looked toward the family standing in the driveway. With a small shake of his head, Sirius communicated the message to leave them alone for a while.

Remus eventually pulled away from Sirius and placed his hand on Sirius’ cheek.

“Thank you,” he whispered quietly.

“I love you,” Sirius replied, pressing a kiss to Remus’ lips. “What do you want me to tell Lily and James?”

“Are they looking?”

“When aren’t they watching us?”

“Fair,” Remus said with a small laugh. “Just… just tell them the truth I guess. Please ask them not to call me or anything. I don’t want to talk to anyone unless it’s you right now.”

“Okay, drive safe.”

After another quick kiss, Sirius stood on the driveway and watched his husband drive away. After only a couple of seconds passed with Remus having driven off, Sirius heard the Potter front door open and two running footsteps making his way towards him.

“Sirius-”

“Lily,” Sirius interrupted her quickly. “Let’s just go inside and talk there. I don’t want to have this conversation on the driveway.”

James put his arm around his brother and lead him into the Potter household. As the three members sat down on one of the couches, Sirius started talking.

“Remus’ dad had a stroke and it’s not looking good,” he explained. “Remus is going to spend a couple of days with his parents until, well, you know.”

“Oh, my...” Lily gasped. “Does he need me to-”

“No,” Sirius said immediately. “He wants to do it by himself. He asked me to tell you both not to call him. He doesn’t want to talk to anyone but you can text him and he’ll reply when he can.”

“Are you okay?” James asked, placing his hand on his brother’s arm.

“I’m alright,” he replied honestly. “Moons is going to call me when he gets there and is settled and he promised to call me each morning and night.”

“How long of a drive is it? Do you want to stay here until he’s back?” Lily asked kindly.

“Little Red,” Sirius said with a laugh. “I’m a grown man now, I think I’ll be okay with my husband out of town for a couple of days.”

“You almost burnt the house down last week-”

“James was there too! Don’t blame just me!”

“Don’t throw me under the bus! Brothers are supposed to die for each other, not sell each other out!”

“I would die for you! Just, well, under different circumstances!”

“Such as?!”

“Um, death?”

“So you would take a bullet for me but you wouldn’t take the blame for me?”

Sirius stared at his brother for a moment before a grin fell on his lips, nodded his head enthusiastically and stood up from the couch.

“I should get going,” he said as he made his way to the door. “Remus should be calling sometime soon so I want to be home for that.”

“Alright,” James said with a nod. “Keep us updated. You know you’re more than welcome to come over for supper or tea if you want...”

“I know, I really appreciate it. Thank you, guys.”

(  **Remus** /  _ Sirius  _ )

“ _ Hello? _ ”

“ **Hey, Pads.** ”

“ _ Moons… How was the drive? _ ”

“ **Somehow it felt longer than it actually was.** ”

“ _ Pretty at least? _ ”

“ **Eh. I wasn’t too focused on the scenery.** ”

“ _ That’s fair... _ ”

“ **Go ahead. I can hear it in your voice that you want to ask questions.** ”

“ _ You know me too well, love. Did you see your parents? _ ”

“ **Yeah. I went to the hospital for about 20 minutes and then I got to the hotel. As soon as I got to the room I called you.** ”

“ _ How are you doing? _ ”

“ **I’m alright...** ”

“ _ What’s going on, Moony? _ ”

“ **What do you mean?** ”

“ _ Something’s off, I can hear it in your voice. Talk to me, love. _ ”

“ **I don’t know, Sirius… Does it make me a bad son?** ”

“ _ Does what? _ ”

“ **I don’t feel… anything… I’m not sad or upset that my father is in a coma and is going to die… Maybe I’m in shock? Or maybe I’m just an awful son? Am I a terrible child?** ”

“ _ No, Remus, you’re not. He wasn’t there for you and that isn’t your fault that you don’t have a strong connection. Maybe you are in shock, but whatever your reaction ends up being, it’s okay. _ ”

“ **But he’s still my father...** ”

“ _ Do you think that if my father was dying and I wasn’t upset about it that I would be a bad child? _ ”

“ **No, but-** ”

“ _ But nothing, Remus. I know that our fathers aren’t exactly the same, but neither of them are the best father figures. It’s not your fault and you can’t control how you feel about what is happening. _ ”

“ **I guess you’re right...** ”

“ _ I’m right a lot of the time and yet you’re always surprised. _ ”

Sirius heard a small chuckle from his husband, making him smile.

“ _ Can I do anything? _ ”

“ **Can you… No, never mind. I’m okay-** ”

“ _ Remus Lupin-Black, what do you need? _ ”

“ **Nothing, I-** ”

“ _ Tell me, love. Whatever it is, I will do. Anything short of murder, that is. _ ”

“ **Can you… Can you read to me? Read to me until I fall asleep?** ”

“ _ Of course, Moony. Are you in bed? _ ”

“ **Not yet.** ”

“ _ Alright. Climb into bed, plug your phone in to charge, close your eyes and tell me when you’re ready. Just get all ready for bed and I’ll read to you until you’re asleep. _ ”

Sirius rummaged around the bedroom while he waited for his husband to tell him he was ready. After a couple of moments, Remus finally spoke.

“ **I’m ready now.** ”

“ _ Alright. Close your eyes and I’ll start reading. Okay? _ ”

“ **Okay… Goodnight in advance and I love you.** ”

“ _Goodnight and I love you too. Now, The Maze Runner chapter one. ‘He began his new life standing up, surrounded by cold darkness and stale, dusty air. Metal ground against metal...’_ ”

After Remus woke up, called his husband and got ready, he made his way to the hospital again. When he finally made it to his father’s hospital room, he sat beside the bed in the only available chair.

“Good morning,” his mother greeted stiffly.

“Good morning,” Remus replied back.

An uncomfortable silence filled the hospital room. As the morning turned into the afternoon, the silence stayed uncomfortable until the doctor came in to break the silence.

“Mrs Lupin, how are you?” The doctor greeted.

“I am okay,” she replied.

“Is this your son?”

“It is,” she replied more stiffly than before.

“My name is Remus,” he said as he stuck out his hand to the doctor.

“My name is Dr Bonham,” the doctor said, shaking Remus’ in greeting.

Taking a look at Mr Lupin’s chart, the doctor silently wrote some things down before turning to address the Lupins.

“Mrs Lupin,” he began. “What all have you told your son? What does he know?”

“He knows what he needs to,” she responded in a monotone voice.

“Okay,” the doctor said with a slight tone of suspicion. “Well, after looking at your husband’s vitals and exam results, we are certain that he is brain-dead and the only thing keeping him alive right now is the life support and it is now up to you to either keep him on or take him off of life support.”

Remus’ head shot up from looking at his hands and looked at his mother in shock.

“Dad… Dad is on life support?...” He finally managed to say.

“Yes,” his mother responded, not sparing her son a look. “So when do I need to make the decision?”

“Hold on,” Remus harshly said, gasping at his mother. “You… you didn’t tell me that he was on life support...”

“Should I leave you two to discuss whatever you need to? I can come back.” The doctor said, sounding more uncomfortable that Remus had ever heard someone sound.

“No,” Remus’ mother said. “When would you like an answer to my decision about leaving or withdrawing life support?”

“As doctors, we encourage you to take your time making the decision but to ultimately make the decision for what you believe they would want but also what would be best for you as the family. If you have any questions, please ask a nurse to find me and I will be with you as soon as I am able.”

After the doctor excused himself, silence returned to the room but Remus didn’t let it last long.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked quietly.

“I never lied to you, Remus-”

“But you didn’t tell me the truth!”

“Do not raise your voice at me.”

Remus let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed his temples. After taking some deep breaths, he spoke again.

“What is your plan?”

“How long are you staying here?”

“Just answer the question, mother.”

“I think it would be best to wait until tomorrow to take Lyall off life support. I will ask the doctor and I will have all papers that need to be signed done by tomorrow morning. I’m assuming you will want to be here, so does that work for you?”

“Yes,” Remus quietly whispered.

“Good.”

After an awkward and silent 10 minutes, Remus quickly excused himself and made his way back to the hotel. He sat on his bed, head in his hands as he stared at the carpet.

_ What am I supposed to do? _

_ How do I say goodbye to someone who is brain dead? _

_ What do- no. What can I say to the man who was never there? _

_ I don’t want to be alone… _

Pulling out his phone, Remus dialled the person he needed most.

(  **Remus** /  _ Sirius  _ )

“ _ Hello? _ ”

“ **Sirius?** ”

Sirius felt his heart stop at the sound of his husband’s voice. Something was wrong. Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

“ _ Remus? What- _ ”

“ **Please come… I- I don’t- I can’t...** ”

“ _ I’ll be there in 30 minutes. Do you want me to stay on the phone? _ ”

“ **No… I need to take a shower… I think I need to sleep...** ”

“ _ Okay, Moons. Go take a shower and change into some comfortable clothes. I’ll call the front desk and get a key from there and I’ll be there soon. Do you need anything? _ ”

“ **No… I just need you to be here, please...** ”

“ _ I’m on my way, love. _ ”

After Remus had showered, he opened his bag to find something to change into when a white garbage bag grabbed his attention. Pulling the bag out of his duffle bag, he sat on the bed and placed it in his lap to open it. When he opened it, a small smile fell on his lips. Remus pulled out a small envelope, four of his favourite chocolate bars, a pair of fuzzy socks, a bag of skittles and a small stuffed dog. 

“ _ Dear Moons, _

_ I love you. I put some of your favourite candy in here from my secret stash! Some fuzzy socks are always good for the soul and I made sure that I snuck the stuffed dog in that I won for you on our second date. I love you so much, call me whenever you need or want to. _

_ Padfoot <3 _ ”

A knock on the hotel door pulled Remus from the letter. He had just enough time to wipe the tears off his face before he saw his husband walk through the door.

“Hey, Remus,” Sirius greeted as he quickly walked closed the door behind him and pulled Remus into a tight hug.

“Thank you,” Remus quietly murmured into Sirius’ shoulder.

“For what?”

“The bag you snuck in and for dropping everything to come be with me.”

“You’re my husband and my best friend. I’m more than happy to.”

Remus continued to stand in the middle of the hotel room, allowing his husband to hold him. Slowly, tears came to Remus’ eyes and they started to soak Sirius’ shirt.

“I’m here, Moons. Just let it out, I’m here.”

“Rem? It’s time to get up, room service is here,” Sirius said, gently rubbing his husband’s shoulder.

“Hmm?”

“You fell asleep, love,” Sirius said with a small laugh. “You cried yourself tried so I moved you to the bed and I eventually called for room service and they just delivered the food.”

“I’m sorry-”

“Love,” Sirius said, gently placing a kiss on Remus’ lips. “You don’t need to be sorry for anything. Now, why don’t we eat and you can tell me what’s going on.”

“Okay,” Remus quietly agreed.

The couple sat on the bed and slowly ate the pizza that was delivered. After a couple of minutes of silence, Remus quietly spoke up.

“My father is on life support and my mother didn’t tell me...”

“Are you serious?!”

“No,” he retorted with a tiny smile. “You’re Sirius, I’m Remus.” After a small laugh escaped both or their mouths, Remus continued. “My mother said she would tell me what time they are planning to unplug him but that was pretty much all she said. I asked why she didn’t tell me about him being on life support but she just said that she never lied to me so she didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I’m so sorry, my love...”

“I know I’ve cried about it but I don’t feel overly upset… It’s like, my body knows that I need to cry because it’s something that hurts, but I’m not feeling the hurt part...”

“Do you want me to come with you tomorrow?”

Remus let out a small laugh and cuddled up to his husband.

“It’s funny,” he began. “I obviously want you to be there. The funny part is that this will be the first time either of my parents meet you as my partner and not my friend.”

Sirius let out a small sigh and pulled his husband closer to his chest. 

Remus and his parents had never been close, but when Remus came out as gay, they had somehow become even more distanced. Mr and Mrs Lupin had heard of Sirius before and had even met him. When Remus told his parents that he and Sirius began dating, any amount of kindness or decency that they had for Sirius vanished. Sirius never saw Remus’ parents since the couple became official. Sirius never took offence to it but he also never brought it up.

“I’m sorry, Remus.”

“It’s fine,” he replied with a slight shrug.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Can we just cuddle? I don’t really want to do anything if that’s okay...”

“Remus,” Sirius laughed, pulling his husband closer. “Whatever you need I am more than happy to do. Cuddles are just fine. Now, give me your phone so I can keep watch for any notifications from your mom.”

Handing his phone to Sirius, Remus allowed his shoulders to fully relax for the first time in the past 48 hours.

“Thank you for being here.”

“I’ll always be here for anything you need. I love you, Moons.”

“I love you too, Pads.”

When Remus and Sirius walked hand-in-hand into the hospital room, Remus could see the smallest trace of shock in his mother’s face before she stiffly nodded at the two and returned her focus to her husband in the bed.

“When will the doctor be here?” Remus politely asked.

“A couple of minutes,” his mother responded. “The nurse just came in to let me know.” She shot a brief look to Sirius before continuing. “I see you brought him.”

“By ‘him,’ do you mean my husband?” Remus whispered harshly.

“I never-”

“Ever since we became a couple, you refused to acknowledge his presence. We started dating over three years ago and we even got married in that time. This is the first time you have seen me in years and I needed my husband here so he came.”

“Well,” his mother said as she took a deep breath. “I’m glad you have someone here for you.”

“Me too,” Remus muttered quietly. He felt a hand squeeze his own and looked down at his husband.

_ I love you,  _ Sirius mouthed quietly.

_ I love you too,  _ Remus mouthed back.

“Alright,” the doctor said as he walked into the room. “In a moment, I will turn off the machines and turn off the heart monitor. We won’t take him off the morphine until he is gone. Are you ready?”

“How long will it take?” Remus quietly asked.

“It will only take a couple of minutes because your father has no brain function.”

“Okay,” Remus quietly said. “I’m ready then.”

“As am I,” his mother said just as quietly.

“Okay,” the doctor replied with a small look of sympathy in his eyes. 

The doctor quietly walked around the room and started turning off machines. One by one, the machines stopped making sounds and eventually the last machine was turned off.

“Goodbye, Dad,” Remus replied quietly. Remus’ left hand was being held by his partner and his right hand was holding his dad’s limp hand.

“Goodbye, Lyall,” his mother replied. 

The three people sat quietly, staring at the passed man.

“Do you need some time alone with him, Remus?” His mother asked quietly.

“Would you be okay with that?”

“Of course,” she replied immediately. “He was your father. Take your time, I’ll take care of everything else. I will contact you with details about the funeral when I figure them out.”

“Are… Are you leaving now?”

“No, I’m just going to go get some food and then I’ll come up and have my time with Lyall. You should get home though, I’m sure Lily and James are worried about you.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she had turned and walked out of the room.

“Would you like me to wait outside the door?” Sirius quietly asked.

Remus sat quietly and stared at his father. What was he supposed to say to the man who had already died? Silently Remus nodded and listened to Sirius wordlessly leave the room. When the door closed, Remus started talking.

“Dad...” He began, a frown covering his lips. “You were always strict about me calling you father instead of Dad… Dad was too informal apparently.” Remus let out a tiny laugh as he shifted in his seat. “It sounds too formal to address you as ‘Father’ right now so I guess you will have to deal with me calling you ‘Dad.’”

Remus stared at the man in the hospital bed. They never had a close relationship and they both knew it. Most fathers taught their sons how to ride a bike, to drive or even how to play soccer. Remus’ father never did any of that. It was a formal upbringing and Remus believed that it was normal until he met Lily’s dad. Mr Evans was the one who taught Remus how to ride a bike and how to drive. What could Remus say to his biological father that he actually meant? Remus leaned over in his seat and grasped his father’s hand with both of his before continuing to speak.

“We were never close… I wish you got to… No, I wish you wanted to meet Sirius. He’s amazing, dad. He drove here last night to sit with me because I needed someone to be with me.” Remus took a couple of deep breaths before continuing. “I guess… I hope you found what you were looking for in life. I hope you made it to whatever afterlife you believed in. We were never close, dad. We were never close but I wish we were because I don’t know what else to say to you… I’ll try to look after mother, but she doesn’t talk to me and you know that. I’ll do my best to be there for her.”

Remus stood up from his seat and gently placed his father’s hand back on the bed. He looked at the man in the bed once more before picking up his bag from the ground.

“I hope you have found peace wherever you are now,” Remus said as a finality. Remus turned and walked out of the room, stopping quietly when he saw his mother and husband talking in hushed tones.

“If you need help,” Sirius said quietly. “Our home is open to you.”

“I will be fine, but thank you,” Mrs Lupin said stiffly.

Sirius stared at his mother-in-law for a moment before nodding his head. After a quick debate about whether he should say what he wanted to or to drop the topic, he continued talking.

“I don’t know what happened,” Sirius began. “But I wish you had tried harder to accept Remus and my relationship. Your son is an amazing human and is one of the most caring people I know. I hope you heal well with the loss of your husband. If you would like to come over for tea, you are welcome to drop by. You have my number as well as Remus’ number. We will see you at the funeral.”

As Sirius bid his goodbye, he walked back to the hospital and saw his husband by the door.

“I know you heard what I said,” Sirius began with a sad smile. “I hope I didn’t overstep.”

“You didn’t,” Remus quietly muttered, bringing his husband into a tight hug. “Can we go home now? I don’t want to be here anymore.”

“Of course, my love.” After pressing a quick kiss to Remus’ cheek, Sirius guided Remus out of the hospital and into the car.

“Wait,” Remus said suddenly as Sirius started the car.

“What?”

“How did you get here yesterday?!”

“James drove me,” Sirius said with a small laugh. “He offered to drive me so we wouldn’t have to drive back in different cars.”

“Oh...” Remus breathed out. “That was nice of him.”

“It was,” Sirius said with a small smile. Taking his partner’s hand in his and pressing a quick kiss to it, he started driving. “Let’s get home. I believe there will be some fresh blueberry muffins on our counter by the time we get home.”

“Lily?”

“Lily.”


End file.
